In a data signaling interconnection, a transmitter with a group of drivers will send data onto channels of a bus. Each channel of the bus will be controlled by an associated driver to output one of a plurality of discrete values during each successive interval of a clock. The data from the channels of the bus is in turn received by a receiver. For example, such a data transmission may occur on a bus between a controller and a memory subsystem.
The signaling of data involved in these transfers can affect the power demands of the system. Indeed, some data signals in some systems may have a greater impact upon peak power consumption than other data signals associated with the transfer. For example, in devices that implement open-drain type input receivers, it may require more power to transmit a voltage low signal than a high signal. Similarly, in some systems, frequent bit toggling associated with data transmission can increase power requirements associated with driver switching.
Attempts have been made to minimize the power consumption as well as to reduce signaling noise in bus signaling systems, but room exists for further improvement.